


Band jackets ftw

by Asameki



Series: Mayhaps a high school au? [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Roman has always found the idea of giving his varsity jacket to a cute boy to wear absolutely adorable and romantic.Too bad he forgot something about the cute boy in his eyes.OR2 Time Roman tried to give Virgil his jacket and 1 time Virgil gave Roman his.





	Band jackets ftw

**Author's Note:**

> Big big shout out to my  
> beta reader @ cinnasides on Tumblr!
> 
> Shiajdjadiaiudwjj no I didn't write this to make fun of my school's varsity jackets idk what you mean.  
> and I also totally didn't write it because I love my band jacket

Roman Prince had always found the idea of giving his varsity jacket to a cute boy absolutely adorable and romantic.

The boy would be cold and too embarrassed to ask, and Roman, being the dashing prince he is, would offer him his jacket. The boy may try to deny it, but would eventually give in and wear it. He would look adorable in the jacket that would probably be a couple sizes to big, and Roman would feel satisfied with a cute boy wearing his jacket.

To bad it wasn't gonna go that way with the one in his eyes.

* * *

 

 Roman was in his 3rd period class when the fire alarm went off, signaling a fire drill and a plethora of groans. He walked outside with one of his best friends, Patton, talking;

"Where do you think Lo and Virge are?" Patton asked, looking around once they got outside.

Roman glanced around ,too, before spotting Virgil's lanky frame. "There's Virgil, Logan's probably with him, they’re in the same class aren't they?" Patton nodded, and they made their way over to the duo.

When they got closer, they found that Logan, indeed, was with Virgil, but was blocked from their vision due to being so short. When Roman pointed this out, he was lucky looks can't kill.

A breeze picked up, and Roman wrapped himself up more in his jacket. "It's pretty cold out here, don't you think?" He said to non of them in particular. 

Patton nodded, and opened his jacket up too Logan. Logan's face turned red, but he did lean into Patton and let him zip the jacket, muttering  about how he "had no time to grab his jacket... got rushed out..."

Roman turned to Virgil, who also wasn't wearing a jacket.

He internally got excited, ready for his favorite daydream scenario to finally come true!

"What about you Virgil? Where's your jacket?" He asked as casually as possible. Virgil shrugged.

"Didn't have time to grab it. Mrs. Sugars wanted us out as fast as possible."

Roman then unbutton his jacket, trying to ignore the shivering. "You may take mine then! A prince cannot let a subject go without!" He said dramatically, trying to stop the cold twitch. 

Virgil looked at him, eyebrows raised, before he shook his head. "No. I'm fine, I think it feels pretty good. You, on the other hand,” He stepped forward and started buttoning Roman's jacket back. "Do not. You're obviously freezing, and need to keep it."

Roman opened his mouth to argue, but the drill had ended and students were starting to be hearded back into the school by teachers.

Virgil started walking back into school, and said "See ya later, prince charming.

* * *

2 weeks later

* * *

 

 The last thing anyone had been expecting to happen today was Virgil getting dress coded.

"It makes no sense!" Virgil complained to Roman."There's nothing bad on it!"

And there really wasn't . He was wearing a plain "three cheers for sweet revenge" t-shirt, and had his hoodie off and put up in his locker since they were in PE, but the substitute teacher decided it went against his rules. "Cover up that shirt." He had said. "Blood and any type of PDA is explicitly unallowed."

So Roman had joined Virgil to go over to the bleachers. "Do you want to borrow my varsity jacket to wear for now? The teacher may leave you alone if he thinks you do sports."

Virgil stopped looking through his thinks to turn over to Roman. "Why would I need to wear your jacket when I have my own?" He asked, slipping on what looked to be a normal varsity jacket, but colored differently. Whereas Roman's was the schools normal orange and purple color scheme, Virgil's was shaded different Grey's, with the schools logo colored normally on the chest, and "Virgil Thompson" written in a neat font on the other side.

Roman's confusion must have been apparent on his face, because Virgil explained “It’s the band jacket. And no, I didn't specifically get grey. They're all like this."

"Why don't you wear it more often?". Roman questioned, thinking about how this jacket fit Virgil's frame much better, not just swallowing him whole like his hoodie. 

Virgil shrugged, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves. "I normally don't need something so thick, and I usually keep stuff in here." Roman was going to question how Virgil kept things in it, but the substitute yelled at them to hurry up and get back.

* * *

One month later

* * *

 

 The weatherman lied, and Roman was mad about it.

The weather was warming up, and the weatherman said it would be an abnormally warm day for spring.

Roman believed him, and dressed up cooler for the weather: Light shorts and a dark red tank top with a gold crown on it.

He was so regretting his decision now.

The weather stayed at high forty’s, which wouldn't have been to terrible to Roman if they were in school all day. 

Which they weren't.

They're class was on field trip outside, about god knows what and Roman was suffering.

 He was refusing to admit he was cold, because he had ignored the others suggestions to still bring a jacket. At the moment, he was trying to find a way to both stand in the sunlight and stand close enough to the building to block the wind.

"Are you gonna stay there all day?" He heard a voice ask. He looked over to see Virgil making his way towards him, holding two cups. He handed one to Roman, and said "They were giving out hot chocolate."

Roman took it gratefully, enjoying the warmth on his hands. He took a drink, and felt slightly warmer on the inside. When he turned to thank Virgil, he noticed that he had traded out his normal patches hoodie for his "band" jacket, or so he had called it.

The wind picked up again, from a different direction and Roman once again tried to stop himself from twitching and shivering.

Virgil looked at him, before silently putting his cup on the ground and shuffling his jacket off. He put it around Roman's shoulders before Roman could even react.

"There" he said, picking back up his cup. Roman stared at Virgil for a second , before shaking his head.

"No" he said. "Absolutely not. I'm the one who choose to ignore you and the others, so I'm the one who'll be cold."

A small smile took over Virgils face. "Yeah, well you’re also the one that can't stand any temperature under 70 degrees, and shivers when it is."

Roman continued to try and argue with Virgil and get him to take back his jacket for a few minutes, before giving in and wrapping himself in it.

He realized once it was completely buttoned up that it was big on him. He held his hands in front of his face, and the sleeves nearly covered his hands. 

Well, this was close enough, he supposed

**Author's Note:**

> Roman has a cold twitch bc I have a cold twitch and idk omanyone else with one  
> also Varsity jackets at my school that i mentioned before are ugly :((( there like the worst shade of blue and red, and there's too much red  
> THE BAND JACKETS ON THE OTHER HAND,are AMAZING.  
> There various shades of grey, with our names on the write side of the chest, and you can put on the school C, but only if you want to  
> .  
> Find me everywhere else!  
> Tumblr-plinamiismyotp  
> Instagram-asameki  
> Tik tok cosplay- asameki


End file.
